


roses and ponderings

by expiredlove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Instagram, Love, M/M, Roses, Social Constructs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredlove/pseuds/expiredlove





	roses and ponderings

Dan was just scrolling through his Instagram, which is something that happened quite a few times a day, when he saw a post Phil had liked. This wasn't something that was very unusual or rare either. It was a post of a girl with long, brown curls and a perfectly fit body, but that wasn't what stood out to Dan. She was holding a gigantic bouquet, consisting of at least one hundred roses. The caption said, "If he doesn't buy you one of these bouquets, it's not true love." Dan raised his eyebrows at the amount of people who had commented the word 'goals' underneath the post. Many people seemed to be extremely jealous of the girl in the picture, and in a way, he was too. Everybody would love to be surprised by their significant other like that. Dan would also love for Phil to buy him roses, but it wasn't a necessity to buy each other gifts in their relationship. They both had basically everything their hearts desired and gifts are a nice addition to show your love, but the people in the comments of this picture seemed so superficial. If it really isn't love until your partner spends his entire paycheck on a bouquet of roses, then it isn't love at all. In Dan's opinion, love can't and definitely shouldn't be bought. Of course, the girl in the picture probably loved her boyfriend quite a lot, but Dan often finds that certain people's relationships are solely based on cliché actions like this one, and that people are together for the sake of having a boyfriend or girlfriend. He finds that his relationship with Phil isn't like this at all. Where some people show their love by buying each other diamond rings or necklaces, Dan and Phil show each other love by simply making each other coffee in the morning. Many people are in a relationship because it's simply nice and easy to be together. It's nice to have company and to be able to make out with someone and do fun activities with them, but is that really love? To Dan, that's only part of loving someone. Other really important aspects of love are communication, compassion and understanding. If you can't talk about your deepest fears and regrets and only ever talk about positive and happy things, or barely communicate at all and just enjoy the physical side of your relationship, then your future together probably doesn't exist, or at least your future together probably won't end well. If you don't understand how your life values compare or if you don't feel truly at home with someone and feel like you really know who they are, then you might not be in a relationship with your soulmate.

Of course not everyone is as compatible as Dan and Phil are, but now Dan's staring at his phone he can't help but wonder if what they have is just the ultimate version of love, or if nobody else's love just comes close to his own definition of the word love. He feels so incredibly loved by Phil and every single action and every single word that comes out of his mouth just proves it even more. The soft shoves Phil gives him when Dan makes a witty joke, the fact that Phil knows when to be serious and when he should stay quiet instead of trying to reassure Dan that things will be okay. Sometimes all Dan needs is to sit on the couch with his laptop placed on his lap and his feet propped up on their coffee table, while Phil silently sits next to him and is busy browsing on his own laptop. Love is sensing what the other person needs and craves, and if you can't sense it, it's asking the other person what they want. Love is the most beautiful feeling of the world.

Dan hadn't even realized how long he'd been sitting there, staring at his phone, pondering, until he heard the front door open with a familiar click. Phil was home. Dan put his phone away and got up from the couch to quickly get to the kitchen and pretend he had be cooking for ages. After all, he had promised Phil that dinner would be ready by the time he'd be home. When he jolted towards the kitchen, he ran into the man he was avoiding, only he couldn't see his face.

"Phil?" Dan asked and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Phil had to lean quite a bit to the left to be able to look past the gigantic bouquet of roses he was holding.

"Yeah? I got these for you! I thought you deserved a nice, little surprise from me every once in a while."

Dan laughed and pushed the flowers out of the way. He embraced Phil tightly and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I love you so much. Did you do this because of that Instagram post you liked?"

Phil just shrugged. "Maybe. I mean, I'm allowed to be a bit of a cheesy boyfriend every once in a while, right?"

Dan just grinned and pulled him into another tight hug. You don't have to bring your significant other flowers in order to love them, or to prove your love for them, but it surely made Dan's day a lot better.

"You are."


End file.
